


Excuses

by bubblyani



Category: Legend (2015)
Genre: F/M, Self-Insert, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 09:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyani/pseuds/bubblyani
Summary: You and Ronnie Kray have been best friends. But your secret relationship with Reggie Kray was the one thing he did not know. Will your excuses be able to keep his curiosity at Bay?





	Excuses

“So Y/N…”

You stood there before him, nervous yet impatient. Nothing seemed more important than to hear what else he had to say. Involuntarily settling yourself on the chair opposite him, you felt your heart beat out of your chest with such intensity. 

Was it possible that you were about to face the ruin of everything? 

You wished you knew.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

** _(2 days ago) _ **

“ I can see it now. You …him…with a bunch of rugrats running around the house”

You chuckled, “What have you been smoking Ronnie Kray?”

The E.Pellicci, the pub where the Firm occupied, the place where you worked, and the place where conversations like this was not of the rarity. Chewing down his lunch, Ronnie pointed his jeweled index finger at you. 

“I’m telling you…David, he seems right up your fuckin street”

Ronnie Kray may be many things, a Kray twin, a gangster, a possible madman, a loving son and surprisingly your best friend, but a matchmaker? Most definitely not. At least not in your eyes.

With eyebrows furrowed, you had a hard time trying to suppress your amused laughter as he continued to rave about a nice chap he met the night before.

“Well…” you began, with your hands on your hips, “…given how much you’re fond of him, I’d say _you’re_ a lucky lady” you said, ending with giggles before you started to wipe the table next to him.

“I told you I’m a giver, not a receiver” Ronnie said through gritted teeth, “I’m no fuckin faggot” he disliked being teased.

“True…you’re not” you replied, looking at him, “You just like _fucking_ them instead” you added, with a wink. The man behind the bar let out a soft chuckle.

“Getting feisty isn’t she, this one?” He said. Shaking your head, you laughed.

“Hehehe…Thank _you,_ Big Charlie” you said, looking over at your boss.

“The fucking point is, right, is you didn’t show up on Thursday night” Ronnie said, not letting the matter go “Where _were_ you?”

You didn’t know whether he really did hope for your company. Nevertheless, you were touched he cared enough to inquire.

“One of my friends…” you said, leaning against a table “She was…” pausing, you continued, “…in trouble”

“Well, you could’ve just told us…” Ronnie replied, “Big Pat could have taken care of it” he said, indicating the tall, strong man that stood by the door.

“Yeah, well as much as I love Big Pat…” you turned to him whilst wiping your hands with your apron, “ I don’t think this was the kind of help he could give” your voice turned soft as a whisper. 

“Message received love” Big Pat smiled as he nodded slightly. You nodded back in kind. “Well I’m sure David will come by tonight to Esmeralda’s…Oi Reg!” Ronnie cried out as his brother Reginald Kray entered the pub.

“Yeah well I’m not sure if I’m up for it” you said, “Would you like something Reggie?” You asked, turning to him.

“Just coffee, thanks love” he said, making himself comfortable sitting opposite his brother. Ronnie groaned in disappointment, watching you grab the coffee pot.

“Ah, don’t be such a miserable cunt now”

“Easy there, mate” Reggie interrupted him with an extended arm “Don’t need to go _that_ far”

Chuckling, you walked over to them, “And that’s why _you_ need to be more like Reggie here…”you addressed Ronnie, as you placed the cup of coffee in front of Reggie “You’re such a sweetheart Reg, I’m surprised you don’t have anyone”

“Well, who says I don’t, love?” He said with a grin. You raised your eyebrows, “My my…the plot thickens” you scoffed.

“Well isn’t that lovely Reg…” Ronnie said finishing up the remnants in his plate “I hope I like her” he chewed it with sarcasm, making you giggle.

“Right, I’m off” he said, getting up, “Now don’t you dare forget tonight Y/N” he added as you came over to pick up his empty plate.

You shook your head, “Not promising anything Ronald Kray”

“Ah! Stubborn Cunt you are”

“Come on now, mate” Reggie came to your aid once again. Ignoring all that, Ronnie exited the premises.

You turned to the remaining Kray Twin, “Need anything else, Reggie?” You sounded polite.

“All good, thanks”

The next hour passed by with so much to do. At least from your part. Big Charlie might end up conversing with whichever customer that entered, therefore most duties fell on your shoulders, and you did not mind. Your time was spent productively. No matter who came and left, Reggie Kray remained. With a cigarette in hand, he sipped his coffee. Refills were needed, but he minded his own business.

By around 3pm, the place began to slowly grow empty, leaving Reggie looking confused. Especially when he saw the chairs being put up on the tables.

“Finishing up early Charlie?” He asked.

“That’s right, Reggie” Big Charlie replied, putting on his jacket “It’s me Missus’ birthday”

“Go ahead Charlie, I’ll lock up” you said, as you began to mop the floor. Finishing up his coffee, Reggie got up.

“Right, I’ll keep an eye on her, don’t worry”

With Reggie’s assurance, Big Charlie exited the pub. Watching him walk out, you hoped all would go well while putting up the closed sign. Before you could even shift your thoughts, you felt the atmosphere in the room change, as you felt Reggie’s hands rest on your waist. Turning you to him in a flash, he pulled you close, forcing the mopping brush to drop hard on the floor, while his hungry lips attacked you with much force.

This sort of surprise, this sort of encounter, was nothing unfamiliar.

Kissing him back with equal need, you wrapped your arms around his neck, savoring his kiss flavored with coffee and tobacco, as he lifted you up to place you on the nearest table.

“Fucking hell…” he breathed into your lips, “…this is getting so hard”

“What?”you said playfully, “You mean this?…” you asked, with your bare knee grazing his clothed manhood.

“Cheeky…” He said, giving you a kiss ,”… I mean, sneaking around like this”

Sighing, you nodded. You did not disagree, for he had point.

The fact that you and Reggie Kray have been secret lovers for almost a month, does not make it easy to find the time to be alone together. That time was scarce, it was limited. Pretense was a default mode. And when you made love, indulgence and appreciation was represented by muffled cries or suppressed moans.

“So…” he said, stroking your cheek, “Esmeralda’s tonight?” He asked.

“Oh…” you began, leaning forward to brush your nose against his neck, “I will be at home” you whispered, “…waiting for you” purring, you looked at him before you bit your lower lip.

“As long as you promise to be quiet” Reggie teased, urging you to scoff softly.

“Shut up and kiss me”

The mopping brush will remain on the floor for a few more minutes, until these secret lovers decide to part their lips from each other. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

** _(The next day, 1 day ago)_ **

The snap of Ronnie’s fingers sounded so loud, bringing you back from your trail of thoughts while staring into the distance with a glass of sherry on your hand.

Close friends and members of the Firm gathered for a meeting at Kray’s matriarchal household. Once important matters were discussed, then came drinks and catching up.

“What do I have to _fucking_ do, to get you to come to Esmeralda’s again? Put a red carpet?” Ronnie sounded soft, yet irritated.

“Well…that _would_ be nice actually” you sniggered for a second until Ronnie looked away. “Awww…” you cooed, upon seeing his stubbornly upset face, “I’m sorry darling…” you said , leaning in to peck him on the cheek, “I wanted to but…I wasn’t feeling well”

His grunt of forgiveness saved you in the end.

“But I bet you must have had a smashing time” you said, trying to cheer him up, “Wasn’t Reggie there?” You asked, subtly motioning towards him who conversed with Albie in the far corner.

“No…he wasn’t” Ronnie replied, lighting up his cigar “was probably out with his new missus I’m sure”

“Yeah, probably” you muttered, hopelessly taken by how handsome Reggie looked. Only to realize Ron was sitting next to you.

“Wait a Minute, The the last time you weren’t there, so was Reg…” Ronnie began, suddenly in the midst of realization. You grew nervous.

“Really?” Hurriedly, you got up casually ,”Would you excuse me…” you said, as you left him to this thoughts.

As he watched you walk away, as he took a glance at Reg sneakily peaking at you passing him by, Ronnie couldn’t help but wonder.

“Fascinating..” he muttered.

Walking briskly, you found Mrs. Kray busy in the kitchen.

“Oh let me help with that Mrs.Kray” you said cheerfully as you released Violet Kray from washing the plates.

“Ah…aren’t you such an angel” she said, her tone filled with fondness over you. You beamed.

“Actually, Y/N…” she began, “Would you mind terribly if I ask you for a favor?”

Turning to her, you looked at her with eagerness.

“Anything Mrs.Kray”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

** _(This morning)_ **

Shutting the car door, Reggie stood in front of the house, filled with doubt.

“Somethin’ wrong Reg?”

Peeping from the window, Frank Shea asked while sitting on the driver’s seat.

“No…” Reggie replied, with his hands in his overcoat pockets, “Just wondering if mum is alright. She was fine last night”

“Well, all she told me was she wanted to see you…” Frank said, “… maybe you should check on her to make sure”

“Hmmm…right” nodding, Reggie set off towards the house, while Frank watched him with a grin on his face.

Knocking on the door was the only option for him, since he forgot the keys in such a hurry. First knock, no answer. Another attempt made, still nothing. Before he could knock once more with concern, he heard a female voice.

“Who is it?” Oddly sounding familiar.

“It’s Reggie…”

His defenses were torn down the moment your inquisitive head popped out from the door.

“Y/N?” He asked, confused.

“And Good Morning to you too” you replied, your hair tied in a soft high bun. Sighing, Reggie moved forward, “Where’s mum? Frank said she was asking for me” his entrance forced you open the door, backing up, “ Didn’t even have breakfast cause I was worried .Fucking starving st-“

He paused, lips parting with surprise the moment he fully turned to face you, and your eye-opening attire.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Loving Reggie Kray was indeed wonderful. But it brought out the adventurous side of you as well. Hence, you did not bat an eyelid to miss a chance to spice up a Sunday morning.

Dressed in nothing but a silk robe and lace panties, you made sure your ensemble seemed complete with garter belts and stockings, along with his favorite pair of heels you owned.

Caressed by the softness of the silk, your skin seemed more alive by his stare, which then had turned more towards lustful than confusion. And though you did not see yourself, you were certain your nipples reacted to his stare in an instant, given the fact it appeared to look like two mountain peaks covered with a veil of silk.

“Mrs Kray asked me to watch the place…” you spoke casually, “while she’s away to meet a friend” you said innocently, “ I was just passing the time and missed you oh so badly…” pouting as you watched him slowly walk towards you “I hope you’re not cros-“

His passionate kiss hushed you in an instant while grabbing you by the arm. “With you…never” he whispered , resuming his kiss and deepening it quickly. You heard yourself moan without shame when you felt his hands hold you by the upper waist, allowing his thumbs to encircle your nipples over the silk robe. Fireworks setting off between your thighs, you held on to him by his belt.

Breaking away, he took his time to undo the knot, opening your robe to find those buds fully erect and receptive. You swore you heard him exhale loudly.

“You still hungry?” You asked, pressing yourself against him. Shaking his head, he looked at you.

“Nah..” breathlessly, he replied.

“Well …” you began, stroking his visible erection over his pants,

“_I am_”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Worried of his brother’s absence, it was no surprise that Ronnie would stop by the house. Frank’s confused expression did not seem to sit well with him as he entered the house.

“Reg?”

Opening the unlocked door, Ronnie looked around with caution as he entered the house.

Worried of his brother’s absence at E.Pellicci this morning, it was no surprise that Ronnie would stop by. And Frank’s confused expression did not seem to bode well with him either.

“Mum?”

With no sign of his mother, he began to scan for signs of intrusion in the living room and kitchen. The steps he took on the staircase were slow yet careful. The moment he reached the top, he paused by a sudden noise. It was a grunt. And it seemed to be originating from Reggie’s room. Drawing out his gun, he slowly walked towards it. Halting by the closed door, he heard another grunt

“For Fucks sakes…” Reggie mumbled,“Hold still…”

Worried, Ronnie did not wait any longer. With all his strength, he kicked the door to watch it open wide. With his gun pointed, Ronnie entered the room, only to drop his jaw with shock. For he saw it all in an flash.

You and Reggie together. Reggie, his brother, sitting comfortably on his bed, eyes closed in upmost pleasure while you stood on your knees between his thighs. Silk robe absent from your torso, your bare back writhed while you held on to his erect shaft, head bobbing back and forth as you feasted on him.

And he also saw how you both retracted in lightning speed, covering oneself and looking away in sheer embarrassment.

He saw it all indeed, with eyes so wide.

“The fuckin’ hell is this?” 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

** _(Present)_ **

Heels clicked as you ran, as you ran through the streets with worry. This morning was certainly did not not take the adventurous route you expected. And it certainly proved to be nothing but embarrassing.

You wanted to see Reggie. You did not see him since he quickly persuaded Ronnie out of the house this morning after the reveal. Thank goodness he did, for you were able to dress, all the while gathering all forms of composure.

Hoping he’d be there, you slowed down the moment you saw the pub within your eye-line. You took deep breaths, calming oneself before entering. You longed for answers, you longed for reassurance. But as you entered, and found both brothers there, you weren’t sure what you longed for anymore.

“Right on time Y/N…” Big Charlie called out to you, “Go on and serve this to Ronnie now will ya?” He said, unaware of the situation as he handed you a plate of food. Fully aware of the fact you’re currently on the clock, you nodded curtly. 

The incident flashing before your eyes on repeat, you walked over to them with such difficulty.

“Here you go Ronnie” you sounded meek, putting the plate down in front of him.

You stood there before him, nervous yet impatient. Involuntarily settling yourself on the chair opposite him and next to Reggie, you felt your heart beat out of your chest with such intensity. Was it possible that you were about to face the ruin of everything? Your friendship with Ronnie? Your relationship with Reggie?

You wished you knew.

“So Y/N…” he said.

Involuntarily settling yourself on the chair opposite him and next to Reggie, you felt your heart beat out of your chest with such intensity. Especially when Ronnie began to continue:

“How the fuck did my brother taste?”

Your eyes never grew this wide with shock, until today.

“W-What?”

Slamming his fist on the table, Ronnie Kray began to burst out laughing.

Rolling your eyes, you could not help but bow your head down with embarrassment. As you watched him point at the both of you, you knew you will not hear the end of it.

“Oi!! It’s not funny Ron…” Reggie snapped, placing his hand on your shoulder.

“Maybe for you…” Ronnie said, clapping his hands , “but it _fuckin _is for me” he added with joy.

“Oh my god…” you shook your head.

“Oh my god…??” He repeated, leaning in “Did you shag her up good to make her say that, Reg?” 

Face turning tomato red, you were drowning with embarrassment as you put your head on the table, unable to look at your friend.

“Y/N and Reggie! Fuckin brilliant!” Ronnie cried out, stuffing a cigar between his teeth.

Turning your head, you stealthily caught Reggie’s glance. With his hand moving to your back, he winked at you in comfort.And that’s when you finally found your smile. A smile of relief. With a realization.

For the secret was finally out in the open. And thankfully no bridges were burnt down because of it. Nothing was to be sacrificed either. A little embarrassment from Ronnie Kray was worth enough to bring in freedom to this blooming love, and a halt to all those silly excuses.


End file.
